


Is This Love That I'm Feeling

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne Moon and Niles Crane meet for the first time, something unexpected happens. An expanded AU version of "Dinner At Eight" told exclusively from Daphne's POV
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"All right, Dr. Crane. We're done with your father's exercises, so I'll just get started on the laundry." I said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Daphne." My boss replied.

"I couldn't help but smile. He was such a nice man and he worked so hard; takin' care of his father and spending long hours at the radio station. And yet,

here he was... thankin' me!"

"Dr Crane, whatever could you be thankin' me for?" I asked.

Dr. Crane smiled. "Well, Daphne you've only been here for a couple of weeks, but in that time you've done more for my father and I than you'll ever know."

My heart warmed at the compliment. "That's very sweet, Dr. Crane but I should be the one thankin' you. If you hadn't been kind enough to give me this job, I would have

been forced to move in with me mum and she can be so infuriating! Why, when I was in school, this boy came over and-."

"Would you look at the time?" Dr. Crane said, and I immediately got the message. It was his subtle way of letting me know that I'd started rambling again. It was a habit I'd

had since I was a girl. Seems that once I get to talkin' about somethin' I can't stop.

"I'd best be gettin' the laundry goin'." I said.

I couldn't have Dr. Crane thinkin' I wasn't a hard worker. At home if an employer caught me not workin' they were liable to toss you out in a heartbeat. And since I'd come

so far across the world for a new adventure, I was determined to make me new life in Seattle, Washington a successful one.

"Take your time, Daphne." Dr. Crane said with a smile.

Just as I was about to head out the door with the bags of dirty laundry I heard;

"Oh, Daphne..."

Dutifully I turned to face him. "Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"My brother said he might drop by later."

My throat went dry. Dr. Crane talked about his younger brother Niles often, but I hadn't expected to be meetin' him face to face so soon.

"Will he be joinin' us for dinner?" I asked, realizing that this was probably why my boss mentioned his brother coming over.

"You know, he just might. So why don't you set an extra place. Just in case he changes his mind?"

"Certainly, Dr. Crane." I said as I walked past him and disappeared into the elevator.

As I sat in the tiny laundry room waitin' for the clothes to finish washin', I tried to imagine what Dr. Crane's brother would look like. Certainly like him; and dare I say it...

stuffy, uptight about the most ridiculous things! Just the other day, Dr. Crane ranted on and on when he realized that he'd accidentally hung up someone who'd called into

his radio show. If Mr. Crane hadn't pointed it out, his son would have never known. But because Mr. Crane claimed to be such a big "fan" of the show (which is amazing

considerin' that he'd told me just a day earlier that he really only listened to his son's radio show out of love), he felt he owed it to his eldest to point it out. So for the next

two hours, I heard every reason imaginable of how traumatized this person was going to end up because his call was disconnected.

I just couldn't imagine having two Dr. Crane's in the same household. How would I ever keep them straight? Do I call them both Dr. Crane? I mean, I had yet to meet Niles

and since he is a doctor, I supposed I'd have to show him some respect. So I resolved to be as polite as possible when he walked through the door, chattin' away about the

most boring things... opera, wine and the latest news in the world of psychology. I'd had plenty of experience in pretendin' to be interested in that nonsense already.

But still I was nervous. Could it have been me psychic powers kickin' in? It's ridiculous, I know... but how else do I explain that I knew I was goin' to end up workin' for a

doctor?

Of course, me powers don't always work that well. When I first met Dr. Crane, I pictured him as a florist. Seemed to upset him, that comment.

When I arrived in Seattle and applied at the agency, I suddenly had a psychic flash of walkin' into a beautiful apartment overlookin' the city; an apartment filled with fresh

flowers. Instead I got a grouchy old man, a kind and gentle (but stuffy) psychiatrist... and a dog. How's that for fate?

When the dryer stopped suddenly, my heart beat faster. What in the world had gotten into me? I'd never been this nervous about meetin' anyone before. Even when I went

for me job interview with Dr. Crane, I tried to be as relaxed as possible. I could see right away that he had his doubts about hiring me, but thank goodness his father was

adamant about lettin' me stay.

Me hands were tremblin' as I pulled the dry clothes out of the dryer and carefully laid them in the basket, desperate for a glass of water. I must be losin me mind, bein so

jittery. Well there was only one cure for that. The sooner I could get these clothes back up to Dr. Crane's home, the better. I was so anxious to get this meeting with Niles

over with. The way Dr. Crane spoke of him, I probably wouldn't see him very often. After all, he was a psychiatrist too, and worked long hours like his brother. So it was

bound to be just a simple hello and goodbye.

I had absolutely no reason to be nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

I was completely parched when I walked into Dr. Crane's apartment, and I couldn't wait to get into the kitchen. I walked right past Mr. Crane, who was sittin' in that ratty

old chair that Dr. Crane hated so much. I could never figure out what his son had against that chair. It was downright comfortable if you ask me. I should know... I've sat in

it plenty of times when Dr. and Mr. Crane were out. I just hope Mr. Crane doesn't suspect anything. That old man can uncover any secret, no matter how small; must be the

police officer in him. Fortunately, he was fixated on the baseball game that was blarin through the television set. I'm telling you, he's going to regret playing the television so

loud. But far be it from me to scold him for it. After all, I'd just started working here not too long ago and as I said before, I had no intention of jeopardizing my position.

So I retreated into the kitchen and made meself a large glass of ice water, which I promptly gulped down without taking a breath. Amazingly it did very little to quench me

thirst.

Okay, Daphne... just calm down... It's just Dr. Crane's brother. You've met members of royalty for God's sake. This is just a younger version of Dr. Crane... A psychiatrist!

I took a deep breath and went into the living room, determined to start on the laundry. Mr. Crane and Dr. Crane were deep in conversation about the new suit that Mr.

Crane had bought while on an outing in downtown Seattle that afternoon. He looked quite handsome in it, if I do say so meself, but I could tell that Dr. Crane was displeased

with what I had done. He'd given me precise instructions to take his father to Armani on 5th Avenue, but Mr. Crane, the stubborn old man that he is, was fixated on a shiny

brown suit that was showcased in the window of Sid's Fine Fashions; a discount men's clothing store on Seneca Street.

"It's sharkskin!" He was saying now. "Look at how it changes colors when I move my arm!"

"Frasier, is he our real father?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

"Now Niles, don't start that again." Frasier said sternly. "We've been having this discussion since we were children."

"But that suit! You really got that at Armani?"

"Well, that was the plan, but..."

"Come on Niles." Mr. Crane said. "You can help me hang it up."

Niles...

Oh my God... How could I have not have heard him come in? I returned my attention to the laundry, determined not to make eye contact until absolutely necessary.

Daringly, I looked up, relieved to find only Dr Crane in the room. I took Dr. Crane's knickers out of the basket and began to shake them, which caused the scent of fabric

softener to waft through the air.

"Daphne, what are you doing?" Dr. Crane asked, looking at me strangely.

"Fluffin' your knickers." I explained, wondering why he seemed so amazed. I thought everyone in Seattle did that sort of thing.

"And if you don't mind me sayin' so, you're losin' some of your elasticity." I showed him how worn the waist band was by tuggin' on it a bit.

"Well, I appreciate everything you're doing, Daphne, but -." He walked over to me basket and picked up a pair, sighing as he pressed them against his face.

"Oh... Daphne... How do you get them so... soft?"

I smiled, grateful that he'd noticed the extra effort I'd put into his clothing.

"Fabric softener." I explained, taking the knickers from him. "Twice through the fluff cycle."

"Well your efforts won't go unnoticed, Daphne." Dr. Crane said with a smile.

I felt meself blushin'.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. That means a lot to me."

"I can't believe you let him buy something so hideous." I heard Niles say, indicating that he'd returned to the living room.

I immediately went into the kitchen, hopin' he hadn't seen me. When I was sure he was gone, I went back into the living room and resumed sorting the

laundry.

"Well Niles, actually I had nothing to do with it." Frasier was saying. "You see, Daphne took Dad shopping this afternoon and... Oh, you two haven't met

have you?"

"Why no, and I've been very anxious to-."

"Daphne? This is my brother Niles."

I looked up from me foldin and my breath caught in my throat. Niles wasn't at all like I had imagined...

He was the most handsome man I'd ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne Moon...

The name resonated in my head like the most melodic love song.

As I lie in my bed, the master suite in my home at the Montana felt even bigger than it really was. Funny because I never minded being alone before.

But being lonely was something completely different.

Yes... I, Niles Crane, was lonely. 

Of course I'd never admit it out loud; because neither Frasier nor Dad would understand.

But Daphne would.

Hours after I first laid eyes on her, I found myself unable to get her out of my mind. She was the most exquisite goddess I'd ever seen! The way her beauty and grace resonated throughout the room; how sweet, loving and caring she was! When I shook her hand, I couldn't believe how soft and fragrant it was; as though I were touching the most delicate rose petal.

And that accent! Why, it was absolutely beautiful! When I commented on it, Daphne lit up like a glorious sunrise... one that I wouldn't mind waking up to in the morning.

Dear God, what am I doing? I've only just met the angel!

There's that word again... angel.

I hadn't meant to say the word out loud, but when I saw the tears in her eyes, I knew that I'd touched her deeply. It was as though she'd never been told how wonderful she is.

This beautiful creature... an angel sent from Heaven, showed a compassionate side that I never once saw in Maris. And it was then that I was only too happy to be paying half of Daphne's salary. In fact, all Frasier had to do was say the word and I would have gladly taken over the entire responsibility of paying her. After all, she was doing wonders for our father's well-being.

I could see how hard Daphne was working; folding the laundry as though she'd spent a lifetime perfecting it. I simply must bring my laundry over to Frasier's house for Daphne to take care of. I never realized that boxer shorts could be so soft.

Oh, Heavens! What am I saying? Daphne's not a slave! She's... a work of art! Perhaps I'll just ask Frasier to tell me Daphne's secret of getting the clothes so soft.

Or maybe I'll just ask Daphne myself. Not that I need to fabricate an excuse to see her again.

I could kick myself for not staying for dinner. I'm sure Daphne's a wonderful cook. But then I saw the hurt in her eyes.

Why did I have to react when she asked about Maris? I let my shattered emotions about my impending divorce get in the way, and I managed to upset Daphne in the process.

I was absolutely livid when Frasier exposed my deepest secret;

My marriage to Maris was in ruins.

The revelation upset the goddess Daphne, prompting her to show me such sincerity that I fell in love with her all over again; the tears in her eyes, the way she grasped my hand in both of hers.

I simply must find a way to repay her.


	4. Chapter 4

I still couldn't quite believe it.

This man... This incredibly handsome and sweet man... had called me, Daphne Moon an angel!

I was nowhere near worthy of that title, but oh... how those words warmed me heart!

I could see that Dr. Crane wasn't happy at all with the way his brother was fussin' over me, but in all honesty I loved it.

I know that sounds horribly snobbish and me mum would absolutely have a fit if she knew that I was involved with me boss's brother. But that's not the case at all.

However, I can't help but hope that it might be true... someday. The way he was carryin' on over me, you'd think that it was love at first sight. Imagine somethin' as ridiculous as that!

Of course, I can't deny that he hasn't left me mind since he left Dr. Crane's apartment. In fact, I can hardly think about anything else.

There are more stars outside me window now. I wouldn't have noticed, but I've been lyin' here in bed for hours, tossin' and turnin'.

Every time I close me eyes, I see Niles' face. It wouldn't be a problem, except that he's completely consumed me thoughts.

After he left tonight, Dr. Crane (me boss that is) asked what I thought of his brother. Well, I should have told him that Niles is a very nice man and that I enjoyed meetin' him very much.

But I didn't say that at all.

Instead I looked at me boss with dreamy eyes (You know the kind; the look you get when you're watchin' a romantic movie like Sleepless in Seattle) and said "Dr. Crane, I think your brother Niles is wonderful."

I don't blame him or his father for exchangin' confused glances. I'm pretty confused meself.

And the fact that I've gotten a few visions doesn't help at all. In fact, when I first lay down in me bed and turned out the light, I got one that was so clear that I could feel me heart beatin like mad.

I guess I don't have to mention that the vision was about Niles.

Me heart is doing turns in me chest just thinkin' about it.

I'm in the livin' room when the doorbell rings. I go to answer it, and Niles is standing there, lookin' more handsome than when I first saw him. He's holding the most beautiful roses (I can't tell much about them...that part is a bit blurry), but then he says the most amazin' thing...

"I'm so sorry, Daphne."

Now what on Earth would he be apologizin' for? I'm the one who, by me own stupid fault, hurt his feelings. I can't blame him for leavin.

And this vision... it probably wasn't even a vision at all. It was probably just a crazy dream.

After all, a man like Niles couldn't possibly be interested in me.


	5. Chapter 5

(The Next Morning)

"Good morning, Dr. Crane. Mr. Crane." I said, unable to stop smilin as I emerged from the kitchen.

"What's so great about it?" Mr. Crane grumbled when he sat down at the breakfast table. He definitely wasn't in a good mood. And judging from the way Eddie was draggin' behind, I suspected that he wasn't in a good mood either.

"Good morning, Daphne. Isn't it beautiful outside?" Dr. Crane asked.

I smiled, grateful that someone was in a good mood.

"It certainly is and if you don't mind my sayin' so, you look right handsome in your white shorts and sweater."

The compliment made me blush a bit. I'd never been so bold as to compliment me boss before. Fortunately it made him smile.

"Well... Thank you, Daphne. It's nice to see that someone's in a good mood this morning."

Wow, he must have read me mind. Thought I was the only one who was psychic.

"So what's the occasion that has you all dressed in white?" I asked.

Dr. Crane took a big gulp of his orange juice. "Oh, nothing special. Niles and I have a squash court reserved for this morning."

At the mention of his brother's name, a strange feelin' of light-headedness came over me and I had to grab hold of the table for support.

"Something wrong, Daph?" Mr. Crane asked.

"Um... No... No... I'm fine." I lied.

I must have lost me balance again because Dr. Crane rose from his chair and rushed to me side. He was such a kind man.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked, putting his arm around me.

"I-I think so." I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I think I might be comin' down with somethin'." I said. Oh, I hated lyin to him, but I just couldn't tell him the truth; that I'd been thinkin' about his brother ever since I laid eyes on him.

"Perhaps you'd best sit down." He said moving a chair in my direction. "Here you are."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." I said, lowerin' meself into the chair with a sigh.  
"I'll be right back." He said, leaving Mr. Crane and I to exchange confused looks.

True to his word, he returned minutes later with a plate of toast and jam.

"Some food might help your dizziness." He said.

I smiled at his concern. "Thank you again, Dr. Crane."

Just then the doorbell rang and I rose to answer it.

"Now Daphne, just sit tight. I'll get it." Dr. Crane said.

I sighed, feelin' somewhat guilty. After all, answerin' the door was my job!

"Niles! Come in!" I heard Dr. Crane say as I took a bite of me toast.

"Hello Frasier! Ready for a rousing game of squash?"

The mere sound of Niles' voice made me heart beat faster. And when I saw him, my heart beat even more rapidly.

His warm smile made me heart melt and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was dressed from head to toe in white; much like his brother... but so much more handsome.

"H-hello, Dr. Crane." I said, tryin' to keep the nervousness from me voice.

"Hello Daphne." He replied.

I felt me cheeks turnin' red at the sound of me name on his lips. I just loved the way he said it; almost as though he were singin' me a love song.

"I-I should probably get these dishes cleaned up." I said, rising from the table.

"Let me help you." Niles said, rushin' to gather the plates.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" Mr. Crane protested when Niles grabbed his plate. I turned away so that he wouldn't see me laughin' at his stunned expression.


	6. Chapter 6

When we entered the kitchen, I could feel my heart beatin' like mad. I couldn't help but stare at Niles as he carefully washed off the dishes and stuck them into the dishwasher, drying his hands on the blue checkered towel that hung from the oven door.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at me. "Daphne, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"C-Certainly, Dr. Crane." I said, findin' it almost impossible to keep the quiverin' out of me voice.

"Daphne, I-."

"You don't have to apologize, Dr. Crane. You've done nothin' wrong. And although it's very sweet, you certainly didn't have to bring me flowers."

I gasped, horrified that I'd blurted out what I'd seen in me vision the night before.

What must he think of me?

Just as I suspected, he stared at me in amazement.

"I-I... How did you know that I was going to apologize? And the... flowers?" he said, revealing the flowers that he'd been holding behind his back.

"She's psychic." His brother's voice said from the doorway. "We've decided to find it charming."

"Oh..." Niles replied. "Well... these are for you, Daphne."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." I said, gasping when he handed me the roses. They weren't just any roses...and certainly not the roses I'd seen in me vision.

Traditional red roses were interspersed with roses in shades of pink, yellow, white and... to my surprise, baby blue.

"Oh... Dr. Crane..." I said hoarsely as tears filled my eyes.

He looked at me with concern and put his hand on my forearm. "I-I'm sorry, Daphne. I didn't mean to upset you."

I shook my head "No... You didn't. I've just... I've never seen such beautiful flowers in me life... never gotten flowers from anyone either for that matter."

"Well..." Niles sighed taking my hand. "That's terrible! You should be getting flowers every day."

My heart warmed at his comment. 'Thank you so much, Dr. Crane."

The words came out in a whisper and I couldn't help but hug him.

"Oh... You're welcome, Daphne." He said, clearly surprised at me boldness.

"Niles!" came his brother's irritated voice. "Are you ready? That squash court won't be available forever! And besides that, there's the dinner at our wine club tonight. I don't think you want to go dressed like that!"

Niles gasped. "Heavens! I completely forgot about our wine club dinner!"

"Niles, how could you? You're the Corkmaster for God's sake!" Dr. Crane yelled.

"I would give anything to hold that position and you're just taking it for granted!"

Niles mouth opened in surprise. "I do not!" he said, enunciating each word.

"Niles, really! Can't you at least try to be excited about this dinner? They're debuting the new merlot!" Dr. Crane said.

"Sounds like fun." I said, for lack of anything better to say.

"It certainly will be." Dr. Crane said. "Now Niles we simply must go! I cannot wait to try out this new merlot. Or should I try the Pinot Noir?"

"Oh! And how about the..."

"White Zinfandel?" They said together.

I stood there with a blank look on me face, wishin I could have joined in the conversation. But I hadn't the faintest idea what they were talkin' about.

The only thing I knew about wine was that if you drink too much of it, you don't feel so good the next day.

Learned that the hard way. And I noticed Simon didn't bother to warn me beforehand at our cousin's weddin'.

Neither did Stephen, for that matter.

Other than that, I knew absolutely nothin' about wine. When Dr. Crane would talk about goin' to wine club meetings, I couldn't imagine why anyone would need a club just for a drink that makes you feel so bad the next day.

"It's just so hard to decide which ones to try." Dr Crane was sayin'.

Suddenly I was determined to join in on the conversation.

I took a deep breath.

"You know, Dr. Crane... with me psychic abilities I might be able to tell you which of those wines you should try. I'm gettin' somethin' now as a matter of fact. I have a feelin' that you should go with the mer-lot."

When I heard the two men snicker, I knew I'd said somethin' wrong.

"Mer-low" Dr. Crane corrected.

Hurt by their laughter, I looked away. "Oh... right. Mer-low" I said. "I-I think that's the one you should try. Or at least that's what I'm gettin' on you."

More snickering.

"Well, thank you Daphne. I'll keep that in mind." Dr. Crane said, grinnin' at Niles.

When Niles and I made eye contact, I turned away in embarrassment. I wanted to die of humiliation.

"Well, I suppose we should go. It was nice seeing you again, Daphne." Niles said.

I tried to smile, but it was nearly impossible.

"T-thank you for the flowers, Dr. Crane." I managed to say.

"It was my pleasure, Daphne." He replied. When he smiled at me, I felt tears rise to the surface.

And fortunately, he followed his brother out of the condo before the tears slid down me cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

"Niles, can you at least pretend to be having a good time?"

Frasier glared at me while giving a quick wave and a ridiculously fake smile to Sid Ramsey; the most outspoken member of our wine club.

"I'm sorry Frasier, but my heart just isn't into this dinner party tonight." I replied taking a sip of my merlot.

"And this wine! It tastes like it came from a... dare I say it? A cardboard box!"

"SHHH!" Frasier shushed me. "For God's sake, do you want to be thrown out of here?"

"Well at least it would get us out of this... disaster zone of a party!" I said; my voice rising with every syllable.

"All right Niles. What has gotten into you? And I want the truth! Is it Maris?"

I sighed and looked away. Why did Frasier have to bring up Maris?

"That's it, isn't it? Look Niles, just a few more weeks and she'll be out of your life for good. Didn't you say that she was moving to Austria with her boyfriend?"

"Frasier, I don't want to talk about Maris, okay? This has nothing to do with her!"

"Then what, pray tell is your problem? Oh wait... let me guess... It's Daphne isn't it?"

I started to protest but I knew it was pointless. My older brother could read me like a book.

"Niles, when are you going to give up this ridiculous infatuation? The woman has nothing in common with us, and although Dad seems to be happy with her has his physical therapist, I can't see a relationship between the two of you ever taking place."

"Frasier, I have no intention of perusing Daphne." I lied. "I've only just met the angel-I mean... Dad's therapist." I felt my face redden and prayed that he didn't notice my slip of the tongue.

"Yes, well I care for her a great deal." Frasier admitted. "She's very sweet and she seems to take great pride in her work."

"But she must absolutely hate us!" I said. "I have a right mind to never set foot in your home again! I just don't think I could face her after what we've done!"

"After what we've done? Niles, what are you talking about?"

"We were horrible, Frasier! Laughing at her like that when she mispronounced merlot? Making her feel worthless and insignificant? And all because she's not as knowledgeable about wine as you and I are?"

"Oh Niles, you're overreacting!" Frasier said in that annoying older brother tone that I hated.

"Am I?" I retorted. "Then perhaps you missed the tears in her eyes as we were leaving! I haven't been able to get that image out of my mind all night!"

"Niles, really! You're being ridiculous about this whole thing! I'm sure she's forgotten about the whole incident by now!"

"I guess you're right." I said, not believing a word of what I was saying.

"Daphne's a kind and generous person and I can't imagine her being angry with anyone for long. She's much too sweet!"

"You're talking like you're in love with her for God's sake!" Frasier said.

"I bit my lower lip in an effort to keep quiet. To open my mouth would have been an invitation for a nosebleed.

Provided that I really was in love with her, that is.

But as usual, Frasier saw right through me.

"Dear God! You can't be serious!"

I started to say something but no words came out.

Damn...

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Frasier yelled, causing a few heads to turn. "How can you possibly be in love with the woman? You only just met her yesterday!"

I pondered this for a minute. I was completely... enamored of Daphne; that much was certain.

But in love with her? Balderdash!

Besides, Daphne and I had absolutely nothing in common!

I couldn't possibly be in love!

The silent words ran through my head, while I did my best to ignore the protests of my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, I'm off to Dukes, Daphne!" Mr. Crane called from the living room.

"Have a good time, Mr. Crane!" I called back, prayin' he wouldn't hear the quiverin' in me voice.

When the front door closed, I walked out of the kitchen, relieved to be alone. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

Oh, I know I was bein' ridiculous. Dr. Crane and Niles were just havin' a friendly discussion about wine. I shouldn't have butted in. What they were talkin' about was none of me business anyway.

But I couldn't help feelin' like they were ridiculin' me. I suppose it was bound to happen. They were a bit snobbish, but surely they didn't expect a poor physical therapist like meself to know anything about wine, right?

I sighed and looked around the living room, slightly startled when I realized that I was still holdin' the roses Dr. Crane had given me.

My first thought was to toss them into the trash. How dare he make me feel like I'm stupid!

But when I looked at the beautiful flowers, tears filled my eyes. I was sure I looked pathetic; my face puffy and red. But there was no one around anyway. Well, except for Eddie and he didn't seem to care what I looked like.

I grabbed a vase from the kitchen cabinet and filled it with water, droppin' a few aspirin in to dissolve.

It was a secret me Grammy Moon taught me. She claims that it makes the flowers last longer.

The annoyin' tears blurred my eyes as I carefully cut the stems of the roses and placed them into the vase. I have to admit, the roses certainly brightened up Dr. Crane's living room.

I looked at me watch, slightly relieved to find that it was still early. Dr. Crane and Niles wouldn't be home for hours. Those dinner parties they were always goin' to usually took forever. And Mr. Crane was at Duke's, so there was no tellin' how long that would be.

Depended on how badly the Mariners were playin', I suppose.

Well, nevertheless, I was alone and there was only one thing to do. I went into me room and took a shower, and then changed into me most comfy pair of pink pajamas.

The pink flannel did nothin' for me figure, but it's not like I had anyone else to look nice for anyway.

Minutes later, I curled up in me bed with me favorite romance novel. I admit I'd read it one too many times, but it was the only thing that was sure to make me feel better.

But I was wrong about that. Even the romantic story of Princess Alexa and Prince Marco couldn't take me mind off of Dr. Crane.

Or more accurately... Niles.

I'd barely read the words on the page when I close the book and turned out the light; cryin' meself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I pulled my BMW into the garage of the Montana, stopping a little harder than I should have. It was sure to hurt the transmission, but I didn't' care.

The evening had been an absolute fiasco!

Of course, Frasier would beg to differ. He apparently had a marvelous time, and obviously he likes his merlot with a cardboard aftertaste!

I walked into the building, not even acknowledging Randy, the doorman when he greeted me. I was sure to catch hell for that one later but frankly, I didn't give a damn.

It seemed to take forever to reach my apartment and when I did, I was so furious that I tossed my keys across the living room, not caring where they landed.

I needed a drink. A good drink! As I poured myself a glass of Late Harvest Riesling, the fruity aroma filled my senses, almost intoxicating me before I took a sip.

I finally gulped it down without so much as tasting it, and then ignored the rush of dizziness that followed.

I deserved to be miserable anyway. I'd really made a calamity of things this time. And no matter what Frasier said, Daphne surely hated us.

She had every right to.

How could Frasier and I have treated her that way? It was one thing when she mentioned my having dinner with my wife (or ex-wife as it were), but it was quite another for us to laugh at her.

I can only imagine the humiliation she must have felt. Daphne was no wine connoisseur! She was a beautiful, angelic soul who'd done wonders for my father's well-being. If she was a connoisseur in anything, it was in showing others warmth, caring and compassion.

I sighed deeply and poured myself another glass of wine, drinking it even faster than I had the first glass.

The alcohol went straight t o my head causing me to stumble and grab onto the stair railing for support.

This was completely unlike me; drowning my sorrows in alcohol.  
But Daphne was unlike any other woman I'd ever known. And the thought that I'd lost her-mere days after I'd first laid eyes on her- pained me more than the thought of losing my cold, uncaring wife.

The image of Maris came to mind, instantly making me shudder.

Suddenly I was determined to try again. I had to gain her forgiveness and friendship.

And I'd do anything to make that happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Niles took my hand and kissed it, causin' a surge of warmth to go through my body.

"You're so beautiful..." he said, cuppin' me face in his hand. I sighed as he caressed my cheek with his silky smooth palm.

"Daphne, I need to tell you something..."

"Yes, Niles?"

"I'm falling in love with you."

I gasped, unable to believe what I was hearin'.

"I-I love you, too." I said as my eyes filled with tears. When one streamed down my cheek, he brushed it away with his thumb. Then he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me.

"Oh Niles..." I said when the kiss ended.

As we stared into each other's eyes, a rush of love came over me. I pulled him toward me and kissed him again. I couldn't resist splayin' my hands through his soft blonde hair.

"I love you, Daphne." He said, carressin' my cheek again.

And I love you, Niles." I said as I grasped his hand in mine. He drew me closer, our lips just inches apart...

"Wait... I can't do this." He said, pulling away abruptly.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"  
He sighed deeply. "This isn't going to work."

"What's not going to work?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Us." He said after a pause that was much too long.

"Niles, I-."

He held up his hand to silence me. "Just... hear me out, okay?"

I nodded like an obedient child.

"Frasier was right. We're just... two very different people."

"Of course we are!" I said. "We're two different people who love each other." I took his hand and kissed it, hurt when he pulled it away.

"I'm sorry Daphne. We just... We have nothing in common! You know nothing about operas, or psychiatry... or wine for God's sake!"

"But Niles, I-."

"I admit I'm rather ill-versed in the subjects of romance novels, romantic comedy films and... dare I say it...? I really don't know much about your life at all. How could we ever base a relationship on ignorance?"

I grabbed his arm in an almost desperate move.

"We can change all of that. I can change! Just give me a chance and I promise-."

"I'm sorry Daphne." He said again.  
To me horror, he turned and walked away.

"Niles, wait! Don't leave! I still love you!" I called to him.

"NILES!"

I bolted upright in my bed and tried to focus on my surroundings. Seconds after I realized where I was, the events of earlier that evenin' came floodin; back.

And so did me tears...


	11. Chapter 11

I lay in bed, tossin and turnin' for what felt like hours. I tried readin' some more of Love's Magical Journey, but my favorite chapter where Prince Marco declares his love for Princess Alexa-the chapter that always made me cry with happiness, was havin' quite the opposite effect.

The tears on me cheeks were definitely not ones of happiness.

Once again, I turned off the light, starin at the ceiling. This was ridiculous, getting so upset over a man who clearly didn't love me. I was acting as though I were a schoolgirl in Manchester!

Minutes later I bolted upright and looked around in the darkness but suddenly I had an idea.

Of course! Why didn't I think about it before? It was the perfect plan and I'd start on in first thing in the morning! It had to work...

But what if it didn't? If this plan failed, it'd be me own bloody fault. The thought made me sigh.

I supposed Niles and I just weren't meant to be together. We were as different as night and day. Our fairy tale romance-or any romance for that matter-was never going to happen. And who says it would be a fairy tale anyway?

Oh that's right. I did... The thought made me sigh. That's what I get for readin' too many romance novels.

My head began to ache then; a sure sign that a vision was comin... a big one. Suddenly I could see it; clear as day...

It was just wonderful...

Niles took me hand and said he wanted to show me somethin' in the kitchen. There we were, hidden away from Mr. and Dr. Crane and the whole world...

And finally it happened...

Niles put his arms around me and before I knew it, we were kissin...

Oh it was wonderful... His lips were so soft, carressin' mine over and over.

Even though it was a vision... it seemed so real...

Just then I had a revelation... I was going to do anything I could to make the vision come true.

Because whether I liked it or not...  
I was in love with Dr. Niles Crane...


	12. Chapter 12

The Next Morning...

After I made sure that breakfast was on the table, I grabbed me raincoat and bumbershoot and dashed for the door.

The rain outside Dr. Crane's huge picture window was comin down in sheets and I was sure to be soaked, but I didn't care.

I'd no sooner reached the door when I heard Dr. Crane's voice.

"Where are you off to so early in the morning, Daphne? And in this weather?"

I wanted so badly to tell him where I was goin' and why, but I knew he'd just laugh at me again.

Once was bad enough.

Instead I did what I thought was best... I lied.

"Oh, just a few errands to run. Thought I'd get them done early."

"Well, all right, but it certainly is pouring out there." Dr. Crane said, starin out the window. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?"

"I'm sure." I replied quickly. "I'll just take the bus. It's not that far anyway. Besides, me mum always said; the early bird gets the worm. Whatever that means. Goodbye, Dr. Crane."

I shut the door behind me and ran to the nearest bus stop. I could hardly sit still, and I wanted so badly to tell the driver to go faster. Needless to say I was extremely anxious to get to where I was goin.'

And finally I arrived... at the Queen Anne Library.

I went inside and looked around, amazed at the size of the place. I'd never been inside an American library before and I was sure I must have looked ridiculous. But I couldn't have cared less that people were starin at me. You'd think they'd never seen an English woman before!

Boldly I walked up to the woman at the desk. "Excuse me." I whispered. "But might you have any books on wine?"

When she smiled, me self-consciousness just melted away.

"Certainly ma'am. Sixth row, section 400, right hand side; Top two shelves."

I smiled brightly and hugged the woman, obviously surprisin' her. "You're a godsend."

I was filled with anticipation as I made me way through the huge maze of shelves, finally stoppin' at row six. I scanned the massive row of books until I found just what I was lookin' for.

Excitedly I pulled book after book off the shelf, eager to read what was inside of them. With the huge stack of books in me hands; I made me way to a nearby table which was separated by a wooden divider.

At last I could have some peace and quiet; something I never got at home in Manchester; or at Dr. Crane's for that matter.

As I got meself settled in, I opened the first book;' Wine for Dummies. Whoa, this should really be helpful because when it came to wine, I certainly was. At least Dr. Crane and his brother thought so.

I stared to read and by the time I was on me third book; The Why's of Wine, my head was startin' to spin. How was I ever going to learn all of this stuff? I had no idea that there were so many different kinds of wines...

Merlots, Chardonnays, Zinfandels...

Wow... no wonder Dr. Crane said he couldn't decide which wine to try at the wine club party.

After a while I heard someone sit down in the seat opposite mine and for some strange reason I was filled with curiosity.

Slowly I rose from me chair, dyin' to know who was on the other side. But then I thought better of it. The person on the other side most likely wanted to be left alone. And I couldn't blame them one bit.

I lowered meself into the chair and focused my attention back on me books in an attempt to absorb every word. I wrote furiously on a notepad, gettin' down as much information as I could.

I wasn't sure but I could have sworn that I heard snifflin' comin from the other side of the wooden partition.

Was this person cryin?

Fortunately it subsided after a few minutes, but then the person sneezed.

"Bless you" I whispered, trying to be polite.

"Thank you." Came the whispered reply.

I shivered slightly then.

That voice... It was so familiar.

But that was impossible, wasn't it? Nobody even knew I was here.

Minutes later the sneezin' started again, only this time one right after another. I tried to say "bless you" after each one but suddenly I couldn't keep up. When the sneezin fit finally ended, all I heard was silence.

Suddenly I had a terrible feelin that somethin' was wrong.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked in me normal voice.

"Yes, thank you." Came a man's voice.

Again I shivered. There was something so familiar about that voice, but I just couldn't place it.

After flipping through book after book, I finally decided that it'd be easier to read at home, so I gathered up me things and slipped out the back door, dreading the bus ride home.

After all I had a lot of work to do if I wanted to become a wine expert in just a few short days.

But if it won Niles heart, then it'd all be worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

About the same time at the same library...

I pulled my BMW into the parking, feeling a bit out of place among the many Chevrolets, Fords and... Dare I say it? Minivans...

This was most definitely not where I usually went when I needed something, but the less conspicuous the better.

After taking a few moments to collect myself, I got out of my car, and stared at the building that I swore I would never set foot in... The Queen Anne Library.

As I walked inside, I shuddered in amazement at the size of the place. It was notoriously small. Why, the library in my home at the Montana would easily fit inside twice!

Still, I was bound and determined to find what I was looking for; even in this... shoebox that the city of Seattle called a library.

Trying to remain discreet, I casually wandered around, hoping to find the books I needed as quickly as possible.

But this place was so disorganized; it was a wonder how anyone found anything at all.

Discreetly I wrote down what I needed and walked over to a plain looking woman who was working at the front desk. This must be their idea of a librarian.

"Excuse me." I said quietly. "I'm looking for some books on a... rather... delicate subject matter. Would you mind telling me I you have any of these?"

She looked at me strangely as I handed her the piece of paper I had just written on; my hand trembling slightly when she took it from me.

When she unfolded the paper, I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

Slightly disgraced, my first thought was to leave. After all, just being here was degrading enough.

But if I was ever going to win Daphne's heart; or at least her forgiveness, I had to risk what would surely be ridicule and embarrassment if anyone were to find me in here.

"So do you have them?" I asked as quietly as possible.

Imagine a man of my stature reading...

"Romance Novels? Of course we do!" The woman practically shrieked.

"Seventh Row, Section 500; left hand side."

"What row?" I asked, trying hard not to show my annoyance.

This time, the woman laughed out loud. How dare her!

"Oh sir, we have an entire wall full of romance novels. In fact, we have more than one wall."

"Will you show them to me please?"

An irritated sigh escaped her. "Certainly sir, follow me."

This woman was really trying my patience. I knew I should have had Mrs. Woodson do my research for me. She was always reading those ridiculous romance novels on her lunch break. A few times I even caught her crying! Imagine, crying over a fictional story!

The so-called librarian led me through a maze of shelves until we came to the Seventh Row, Section 500.

"Well... Here we are." She said with a smile.

"Which ones are the-."

She made a grand sweeping gesture with her hand, as my eyes widened in amazement.

"All of these?"

"The bigger libraries have a lot more, but these are the most popular genre of books."

"Really..." I said; fascinated by this fact.

I looked at the vast array of books; their spines in every color imaginable. And these titles! They were the most ridiculous things I'd ever seen!

Suddenly I felt overwhelmed. How could I possibly choose? There were so many!

"I'm quite an avid reader myself, so if you'd like I could recommend a few." She said as though reading my mind.

I couldn't help but smile. "That's very kind of you."

"It's no problem at all." She replied. "Some of these books I've read three or four times."

"Really?" I said amazed once more. Why I'd never heard of such a thing. I thought only classics and books on psychology were worth reading more than once.

"This one for example." She said, handing me a well-worn book.

I cringed slightly at the picture on the front; a broad shouldered man wearing a crown and his shirt unbuttoned was kissing a woman with red flowing hair in a most seductive way. Dear God, I hated to think of what was inside these pages!

The book had been read so many times; I could barely read the title on the spine.

"Excuse me... What's the title?"

At my question, she sighed and there was no mistaking the dreamy look that came over her eyes. I'd seen it hundreds of times before; usually when a female patient of mine would pour their heart out to me about a man they loved from afar.

"Love's Magical Journey." She said. "That's my all-time favorite book. It's probably everyone's favorite. In fact, a woman used to come in here all the time and check out that book over and over again. I had to order more copies, because people were complaining about it never being here. Finally I told the woman she could have it."

"What's so special about it?" I asked turning the book over to read the synopsis.

Again the dreamy look. "Oh... it's wonderful." She sighed. "The story of Princess Alexa and Prince Marco. They meet and it's love at first sight. They have practically nothing in common and neither of them thinks they are good enough for the other one. But that's where they're wrong. In chapter-."

"It's all right." I said holding up my hand. "I don't need-. Dear God! Are you crying?"

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself." She said.

I reached into my suit pocket and handed her my handkerchief.

"Thank you." She said blotting her eyes. "It's such a romantic story."

"It seems to be." I said, thinking of Daphne. "Any others you can recommend?"

The woman grabbed several more books off of the shelves, all with the same type of ridiculous titles.

"This should be enough to get you started." She said with a smile as she returned my handkerchief.

"I can't thank you for your kindness." I said, trying to balance the stack of paperbacks in my arms.

After I was talked into getting a library card, I looked around the building trying to find a secluded place in which to do my research. I was about to give up and go home when my eyes landed on the perfect place.

I hurried to the table, which thankfully was obscured by a wall of cheap wood that assured me that no one would see me.

Of course I was being ridiculous. Who would possibly see me in here?

Certainly not any of my colleagues, and Maris' so called friends were out of the question.

Still, I kept a low profile. One could never be too careful.

I sat the stack of books on the desk and lowered myself into the notoriously uncomfortable chair. I picked up the first book and cringed when I saw the title;

Passionate Embraces.

Dear God, who came up with these titles? Complete and utter nonsense.

I opened the book and began to read. Just as I suspected, the dialogue was sickly sweet.

I'd barely read half a page when a dreaded sneeze escaped. Oh I should have known better than to visit a public library! What was I thinking? Libraries always send me into an allergic fit!

"Bless you." I heard a voice on the other side of the partition say.

"Thank you." I replied.

When the sneezing started again; this time much worse, I couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"Are you okay?"

I paused, momentarily shaken by the question.

That voice... I would have known it anywhere.

"Yes, I'm fine." I managed to say.

Dear God, what was wrong with me? I'd become so infatuated with Daphne Moon that I'm hearing her voice in my head.

Still shuddering slightly, I came to the conclusion that perhaps it would be best to read these at home; where I'd have more privacy and could study them a little deeper.

Putting on my raincoat, I grabbed my stack of books and returned to my BMW, getting drenched from the rainstorm in the process.

This was surely going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

Stack of books in hand, I somehow managed to make it home without anyone noticing my presence. After all, how would it look for a man of my prestige to be seen carrying romance novels?

Once I was safely in my apartment, I sat the books on my coffee table and proceeded to make myself a large glass of sherry.

If I was going to subject myself to this nonsense, I might as well be relaxed.

How had I gotten the ridiculous notion to dabble in the strange world of romance novels anyway?

Oh, that's right...

In my efforts to find something that would be of interest to Daphne, I happened to notice a lone paperback sitting rather haphazardly on Frasier's bookshelf.

I took the liberty of putting it back neatly, but because it was a far cry from the other books on the shelf, I couldn't resist taking a peek.

I distinctly remember cringing at the poor cover art of a scantly clad woman and man. On the back was some gibberish related to the storyline.

After reading only a few words, I returned the book neatly to the shelf and wiped my hands on my handkerchief; as though touching it was sure to contaminate my skin.

I came to the immediate conclusion that this book must belong to Daphne. I could hardly even begin to picture Dad or Frasier reading such nonsense.

Now I was determined to at least pretend to enjoy one of these books. If I could just show Daphne that I share even one of her interests, perhaps she'd realize that I want to regain her trust and, ultimately her friendship.

Although there was no denying that my heart wanted much more.

With a sigh, I made myself comfortable on my beloved fainting couch and randomly picked up a book from the stack.

"Love's Magical Journey" I said, reading the title aloud.

I cringed once more at the seductive picture that graced the cover. From a psychiatrist's perspective, I found the picture of barely dressed Prince Marco and Princess Alexa to be a brilliant marketing ploy. What love-starved woman wouldn't be satisfied by that image?

Why, I didn't find this fictitious Princess Alexa to be the least bit attractive, but suddenly the temperature seemed to increase dramatically within my living room.

Brilliant marketing strategy; I simply must share this with Frasier.

With forced eagerness, I opened the book and began to read. Like the books I'd glanced through at the library, this one was sickly sweet.

But then something happened... As the story progressed, it drew me in with it.

When the phone rang, I put the book down, somewhat annoyed that my reading had been disturbed. At this rate I was never going to find out what big secret Princess Alexa is hiding from Prince Marco!

"Hello?" I answered, doing my level best to hide the agitation in my voice.

"Niles, it's Frasier."

"Hello, Frasier." I said flatly.

"Listen, I was wondering if you're free for dinner tonight." He asked.

I sighed. The last thing I wanted to do was spend the evening talking psychology or operas with my brother. I loved him dearly but I had a much more pressing engagement.

"I'm sorry Frasier, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass." I said. "I'm in the middle of something rather important."

Frasier grew quiet then and I got the feeling that I'd upset him.

"Well, I'm sorry to have disturbed you then. Goodbye Niles."

"Frasier, wait!" I said just as I heard the dial tone.

Damn...

I tried to resume my reading but my concentration was overshadowed by the guilt that I was feeling.

Reluctantly I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

Frasier answered the phone with a horribly fake sense of cheerfulness and pleasure to hear my voice.

"Frasier, I've changed my mind." I said quickly. "How does dinner at Chez Henri sound?"

"It sounds wonderful." Frasier replied. "I'll see you soon."

I hung up the phone with a smile on my face and went to change clothes.

Minutes later, as I looked in the mirror, I smiled with satisfaction. I'm sure Frasier would find my appearance satisfactory.

I only hoped that Daphne would feel the same way.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where are you off to, Dad?" Dr. Crane asked that evening.

"I have a date!" Mr. Crane replied. I couldn't help but notice the grin on his face.

"A date? Who's the lucky lady?" I asked.

"A woman named Sylvia. Met her at McGinty's." Mr. Crane replied. "Boy is she pretty!"

Dr Crane sighed. "Yes, Dad. You've mentioned that about ten times already!"

"But Daphne hasn't heard about it!" Mr. Crane yelled. The outburst made me grin. "Geez, a guy meets a nice woman and the second he starts to brag about her you find a way to ruin it!"

I glanced at Mr. Crane sympathetically. "Well I think it's wonderful." I said. "Where are you taking her?"

"To Elliot's restaurant on the waterfront." Mr. Crane said.

I'd never been there, but from what I'd heard and judging from the proud look on his face, it was pretty special.

Dr Crane raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Wow, Dad! Must be some woman. Elliot's is rather expensive."

"Are you sayin' I'm cheap?" Mr. Crane yelled. "Because if you are, I'll be mad as hell!"

"No, Dad. I'm not-."

The phone rang and I was silently grateful to whoever the caller was. I hated it when Mr. Crane and his son fought. Quickly I averted my eyes, and pretended to be dusting off the table.

"Hello? Oh, Hi Niles!"

At the sound of his name, my heart skipped a beat and I realized just how much I'd missed him. But that was crazy. How could I miss someone who had no interest in me whatsoever?

"It sounds wonderful." Frasier was saying into the phone. "I'll see you soon."  
My heart warmed at the thought of seein' Niles again. I glanced at me wrinkled clothes and cringed at how awful I looked.

I quickly excused myself and ran into my bedroom, trying to find the perfect outfit. Finally after searchin through me closet, I found it; a turquoise oversized sweater that I slipped over a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. I didn't want to look like I'd dressed up just for him...

Even though I had.

No sooner had I fixed me hair and my makeup when the door bell rang.

Oh God...

As Mr. Crane would say... this is stupid! Why was I so nervous? It wasn't like I was goin; out on a date with the man!"

Before I knew it, I head the door open. "Niles, come on in!" said Dr. Crane.

"Hello, all!" Niles said.

For some crazy reason I felt meself start to blush and I quickly turned away.

"Hey Dad!" Niles said when Mr. Crane walked into the living room. "Will you be joining Frasier and I for dinner?"

"No, I've got plans." Mr. Crane replied.

"Dad has a date." The older Dr. Crane said.

"You do?" Niles said in amazement.

"Her name is Sylvia." Mr. Crane offered.

"Met her at McGinty's." Dr. Crane finished.

"Really?" Niles replied. "I'm happy for you, Dad. I'd always hoped-."  
Niles stopped suddenly when he saw me standin by the kitchen and a smile spread across his face.

"Hi- ho Daphne, you're looking luminous this evening."  
I blushed deeply at the sweet comment.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." I replied

"Well Niles... Shall we go? We don't want to miss our reservation." Dr. Crane said.

"I'd better get going, too." Mr. Crane said.

"Have a good time, Dad." Niles and his brother said, almost simultaneously.

"Goodnight, Daphne." Niles called to me as he and his brother walked out of the door.

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. "Goodnight Dr. Crane."

When I was finally alone, I walked across the living room until I came to the bar. I stared at the vast array of wines that filled the shelves, and after a few seconds reached for a bottle with me trembling hand.

Ever so slowly I pulled the cork from the bottle using the technique I'd read about in Wine for Dummies and poured meself a glass of the rose-colored wine...

Oh... excuse me... the rose colored zinfandel.

Just like I'd seen Dr. Crane do, I swirled the zinfandel around in me glass and then took a sip. It was quite good and I could feel the liquid trickling down me throat; warmin me insides.

Or maybe the warmth came from thinking about Niles.

Either way, I was sure that my boss would be cross with me if he came home and caught me drinking his wine. It was probably the last thing he would expect me to do.

But then again, I never expected to fall in love with his brother.


	16. Chapter 16

Later that evening at Chez Henri

"More wine, Dr. Crane?"

"Thank you, Jacques." I heard my brother say.

"NILES!"

At the harsh sound of my name, I looked up. "I'm sorry. What?"

"More wine?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you!" I said, holding up my glass.

Our favorite waiter poured my wine and smiled. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No, I think we're fine for now." Frasier said.

"Very well." Jacques said with a smile.

When we were alone, I cringed when I saw Frasier glare at me.

"Niles, what in the hell has gotten into you?"

Nervously I took a sip of my wine. "I'm quite sure I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"And I'm quite sure that you do!" Frasier snapped.

I was beginning to see that this dinner was a colossal mistake. I'd much rather be at home... reading.

I could think of nothing at that moment than of learning the fate of Princess Alexa and Prince Marco...

And Daphne of course.

I was a bit dismayed that she hadn't even commented on the tie that I'd so carefully picked out.

But then again, what would a beautiful woman such as Daphne possibly see in me? My fixation with romance novels had absolutely no bearing than to attempt to win her heart.

If she saw how hard I was trying to bring us together, through at least one medium...

But deep down I knew that it was proving to be impossible.

Sure she seemed genuinely touched when I called her luminous; a word that hardly described what I really thought about her gorgeous appearance.

And I had the terrible feeling that she wasn't used to such compliments.

A tragedy indeed.

But then an even bigger tragedy occurred.

"Oh Frasier! When you called earlier, I was reading the most fascinating book!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Do tell, Niles!"

Great, now I had no choice but to tell...

"What's it about?"

I hesitated, unable to believe that I was about to make a fool out of myself by telling Frasier that I'd been reading a romance novel.

Why, he'd have me sitting in a psychiatrist's office in no time!

Imagine me, Niles Crane in therapy! I was born to give therapy not take it!

"Well, are you going to keep me in suspense all night? What about this book?

Who's the author?"

It took me a second to realize that Frasier was speaking to me.

"Th-the author?"

"Yes! You know... the person who wrote this... fascinating book."

The cover of Love's Magical Journey flashed through my mind.

"Um... I believe her name is Anita Williams." I said, stupidly worrying that Frasier would recognize the name.

My brother's eyebrows rose. "A woman you say? Well, that's certainly interesting. So what is this... fascinating book about?"

I could feel my face turning as red as Frasier's tie, and I quickly downed the rest of my wine.

"A-about?"

"Look Niles, this is getting ridiculous. I merely asked a simple question, so why are you so hesitant to tell me? You're the one who brought it up!"

"You're right Frasier. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit distracted." I said, relieved to have finally spoken at least a bit of truth.

When I looked up, I was overcome with relief to see Jacques headed our way with a large tray.

"Oh, look Frasier! Our meals have arrived! Isn't that wonderful?"

No sooner had my dinner been placed before me, than I began digging into the filet mignon, barely tasting it.

Frasier on the other hand, just sat there staring at me, and after a few seconds he threw down his napkin in disgust.

"Oh for God's sake Niles, what in the hell is wrong with you? You bring up this... fascinating book and now you're refusing to share the synopsis!"

"Oh... all right. If you must know, it's about... relationships."  
"There now was that so hard?" Frasier asked.

He had no idea...

"It's a most interesting account of a relationship between a man and I woman." I said truthfully.

"And what's the title of this... fascinating book?"

I cringed. If Frasier said the word fascinating one more time...

At that moment my cell phone rang, causing me to breathe a huge sigh of relief. But that relief was short-lived when I looked at the display.

Damn...

Maris was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"I need to take this." I said to Frasier. "It's very important."

"Of course." Frasier said. "But I can't help but feel that this... ill-timed phone call is just a... ploy to keep you from telling me about this... fascinating book."

I clinched my fist so tightly that I thought my hand would break.

Thankfully I managed to escape into the lobby, thus ignoring more questions from Frasier.

My phone kept ringing, but I chose to ignore it.

Maris could wait.

However, finding out what would happen to Prince Marco and Princess Alexa would not.

Casually I walked back into the restaurant and grabbed my coat.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry to run like this, Frasier, but Maris is having one of her episodes and she insists that I'm the only one who can help." I lied, praying my nose wouldn't bleed.

Amazingly it didn't. Perhaps that's why she was calling in the first place. Could it be that I'm psychic like Daphne?

"Goodbye, Frasier." I said, giving him a wave as I walked out of the restaurant. Behind me I could hear him yelling;

"Can I have your filet mignon?"


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as I heard the key in the lock, I hurried to put away any evidence that I'd been samplin' Dr. Crane's wine. And seconds later, I remembered why I'd never been too fond of wine. The alcohol hit me a bit harder than I expected, casuin' me to feel completely dizzy.

Suddenly I began to worry that I wouldn't be able to make it to my bedroom in one piece. What would Dr. Crane say if he found me drunk in his living room? He'd throw me out for sure!

Thankfully I realized that if I walked slowly, I could at least see in front of me face.

Minutes later, in the privacy of me room I closed the door. My, it certainly was spinnin' quickly!

As slowly as possible, I made me way to the bathroom and managed to take a shower. Well, that certainly made me feel a whole lot better, but my head was still aching. Nothing some aspirin wouldn't cure.

After I'd changed into me nightie, I grabbed my worn copy of Love's Magical Journey, and curled up in bed.

Without even thinking about it, I flipped through the dog-eared pages until I came to my favorite part;

Princess Alexa couldn't believe her ears; it wasn't possible. How could Prince Marco have married someone else? It was her that she loved, not Duchess Victoria! What happened to all that talk about how he'd come back on his white horse and sweep her into his arms?

It had been a lie... all of it.

Devastated beyond words, Princess Alexa ran out of the castle-and kept running until she came to the grassy meadow where she and Prince Marco had shared their first kiss.

When she closed her eyes, she could remember it vividly; the way his lips were so soft and gentle on hers. He'd told her she was beautiful...

Unable to take anymore, she fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

She was so consumed in sadness that she barely heard the approaching horse.

"Alexa..."

The sound of her name only caused her to cry harder. Could it be that losing the only man she'd ever loved had caused her to go completely mad?

"Alexa..."

This time the voice was unmistakable.

A figure dismounted from the horse, and quickly knelt down beside her. Ever so gently, he touched her chin, bringing her eyes to meet his.

"I've been searching everywhere for you."

"Why? So you can apologize?" she asked; the words coming out harsher than she intended.

He sighed. "Yes. It was wrong of me to leave you alone at the ball. You see, my father..."

"I hardly think this is the time to bring your father into this." She snapped.

"I don't know what you mean." He replied.

"What about your wife?"

He looked at her, dumfounded. "My-I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a-."

"Don't deny it!" Princess Alexa yelled, unable to control her hurt any longer.  
"Alexa, please believe me! I don't understand what you're talking about."  
"Then clearly you've forgotten about how you ran out on me, in the middle of our dance, to follow Duchess Victoria and pledge your love to her in exchange for her agreeing to be your wife."

"But Alexa-."

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Marco! I know the whole story! My stepmother told me everything; about how you fell deeply in love with Victoria and couldn't wait to cast me away, like I was some unwanted trinket."

When she began to sob, he drew her into his arms.

"Oh Alexa, my darling; I wish I could take all of your pain away! Your stepmother is an evil woman and ever since I met her, I've wanted to whisk you away from all of her hatred and scorn! What she told you simply isn't so!

Yes, it's quite true that I left the ball in a desperate rush with Victoria but it was only because my mother summoned her to bear the news that my father had passed. He'd been quite ill, but we didn't expect him to go so quickly. The moment I arrived home, I took paper to pen and explained everything in writing. Didn't you get my letter?"

Alexa thought for a moment. "No, I didn't."

"Blasted!" Marco said under his breath. "Your stepmother is evil indeed, keeping this news from you. Ever since I came to your castle to confess my love for you, she's done everything in her power to keep me away."

Alexa was stunned. "What?"

"You see, I came to your castle two nights ago, red rose in hand, with the intention of asking you to be my wife."

Alexa's lower lip trembled. "Oh Marco..."

Gently he lowered himself to one knee and took her hand. "Princess Alexa; you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life and I worship you. Since I met you, sunshine has filled my darkest days and my heart is filled with more love than I ever thought was possible. Will you marry me?"

Alexa nodded, unable to speak.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Marco asked with a smile.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you! I love you so much!"

He swept her into his arms kissing her with such passion that she thought she might faint.

"What shall we do now, Alexa?"

"Live happily ever after." She replied.

THE END

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I closed the book, tucking it under me pillow. As I closed my eyes, I tried to imagine what such a kiss would feel like. But deep down I knew that I'd only experience it in me dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

Several hours later...

I closed the book, staring at it in disbelief. Now I finally understood why women love these books so much. What an incredible and unpredictable ending! Why, it completely drew me in from the first page!

Thank goodness that Frasier didn't catch on to my choice of reading material.

What was I thinking, almost giving away my secret? But I wouldn't blame Frasier at all for being alarmed. I was pretty stunned myself. I mean, who would have thought that Niles Crane would be reduced to reading romance novels?

But this was more than a romance novel. It was the story of a passionate affair between two people who were destined to be together but their families were determined to keep them apart.

I was so anxious to get home and finish this wonderful story that I raced out of the restaurant as though it were on fire!

I'm shocked that he hasn't been calling my phone endlessly, demanding to know why I left.

I do owe him an explanation. And I will explain, but all in due time. It was all in the name of love.

I couldn't wait to discuss this book with Daphne.

Oh, who am I kidding? She'd completely laugh in my face if she knew I'd read a book like this.

The only way I'd experience a love like Alexa and Marco's is vicariously; through books movies and other mediums.

I went to the bar and poured myself a sherry, sighing deeply. This is what I'd been reduced to. Maris had caused me to lose faith in myself by blaming me for our problems. But she simply refused to have any part in mending our marriage.

It was hard to accept and I was devastated when she presented me with divorce papers, but I suppose it was for the best.

After all, I loved once; I could learn to love again. But I was kidding myself if I thought that falling in love again was possible. According to Maris, I was incapable of being loved.

And that, I'm afraid was the most painful thing of all.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke slowly, wincin' at me splittin headache. I squinted to focus on my surroundings, momentarily forgetting where was.

And then I remembered what I'd done last night.

Oh, Dr. Crane was surely going to find out that I'd gone into his wine collection! Well it was best to tell him the truth now and get it over with.

I suppose I should start packin me things as well because as soon as he found out what I'd done, he'd toss me onto the street for sure.

Tears stung my eyes and I hated meself for trying so hard for his brother to like me. Not only did I feel terrible but I'd gone and made a complete mess of things.

Now I'd be forced to go back to England and live with me mum. I'd never hear the end of how I'd managed to fail yet again.

And Simon? Boy he'd have a good laugh about this one! I'm sure he'd tell all me brothers as well; even my favorite brother, Stephen. He always called me his favorite sister.

Well, I wouldn't be his favorite for long; even if I was his only sister.

But I couldn't think about that now. I'd just get up and make breakfast for Dr. and Mr. Crane. And then I'd confess to what I'd done.

Oh why can't life be like me romance novels; all hearts and flowers and happy endings?

With a sigh I rose from the bed and put on me robe and slippers. Then as quietly as possible I padded into the kitchen and boiled the water for some tea.

When breakfast was almost ready I ran into me bedroom and changed into a light blue sweater and a pair of jeans. Might as well look presentable for when I get the lecture that was sure to happen.

Once Dr. Crane threw me out, I'd never see Niles again. The thought hit me so hard that I burst into tears, right next to the toaster!

It was then that I realized that I wasn't alone.

I swallowed hard, unable to look at him.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry! I took your bottle of wine! I put it back exactly where I found it, but I know how particular you are about your belongings. You asked me specifically not to touch your things but I only had a few glasses. And it was quite good, if I do say so meself. All I wanted was for Niles to like me! Oh, it's crazy I know. How could someone like him possibly like me; even though I love him so deeply? That's wrong, isn't it? He's just lost his wife and I can't possibly expect him to feel the same way about me that I feel about him."

"Daphne..."

Slowly I turned around, expectin' to get the lecture of my life. Instead I got the surprise of my life. For standing in the kitchen doorway wasn't my boss at all.

It was Niles...


	20. Chapter 20

Book in hand; I stared at Daphne wondering if I was in fact still in bed asleep. After all I'd had a terrible; tossing and turning, dreaming of finding the perfect woman, only to have Maris tell me it would never happen.

But it was clear that I was wide awake.

And there was no mistaking what I'd just heard. I knew the words weren't meant for my ears, but I'd heard them, nonetheless.

Still I wanted to be sure. I went to her, careful not to upset her even further. It was apparent that she was distressed over having done something wrong; worried even, that in his anger, my brother would send her to the unemployment line.

Well, that's where she was wrong, because I simply wouldn't allow it.

"Dr. Crane!" She said, staring at me in shock.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, Daphne. I just came to see Frasier. I guess I shouldn't have let myself in."

She smiled then. "It's all right. I was just... expecting your brother. I suppose now is as good of a time as any to say that I've enjoyed meeting you and I wish you the best of luck. I know you'll find someone to love again."

"I already have." I said without thinking.

"Oh... Well I'm happy for you." She said, clearly on the verge of tears.

Silently I cursed myself. Why did I always manage to upset people? Maybe Maris was right all along.

"Daphne, what has you so upset?" I asked.

She looked away, as though ashamed of what she'd done. "Well, I'm afraid I've done something terrible."

"I hardly think a kind person such as you is capable of doing anything terrible." I said, meaning it with my whole being.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane but your brother will be quite cross with me when he finds out what I've done."

"Frasier can be a bit unreasonable but I know he's quite fond of you, as is Dad."

She blushed, making her soft smile even more beautiful.

"May I ask what you've done that you feel is so terrible."

She hesitated and for a moment I regretted asking the question.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. It's none of my business and-."

"No, it's okay. I'll show you."

Confused, I followed her to the wine rack where she pulled out a bottle of my favorite wine; a 1989 Zinfandel. How in the world had Frasier managed to get such a coveted item? I'd been looking for that for years!

I was about to ask this very question when Daphne began to cry.

Quickly I reached into my suit pocket and handed her my handkerchief.

"Daphne, please don't cry. I can't bear to see you hurting like this."

"I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I'm afraid that your brother will be cross with me when he finds out that I opened his wine without permission! You see, I only wanted a taste of it, and... Well I didn't expect to enjoy it quite so much."

I was so stunned; I didn't know what to say.

"You're probably cross with me as well, and you have every right to be." She said, blotting her eyes and then handing me back my handkerchief.

"Daphne-."

"So I think I'll just get me things and leave. Will you explain things to him?"

"No. You can't leave." I said putting my hand on her forearm.

She sighed. "But he'll be so cross with me! Oh, I knew I should have tried the chardonnay or the mer-low! "

I stared at the label, grinning slightly at the way she correctly pronounced merlot.

"But this one was giving the highest ratings in the wine magazines. Why even Wine for Dummies mentioned it!"

"Wine magazines? But I thought-."

She looked away and then back at me. "I went to the library and researched every wine I could find."

I stared at her in disbelief. "But why?"

"I just wanted us to have something in common." She said quietly.

At that moment I thought I would faint. "You mean... you did this for me?"

"Yes." She said her voice barely a whisper.

I was touched beyond words. Never had a woman with whom I had absolutely nothing in common gone to such great length. The idea that she'd researched wines merely to have an interest to share with me warmed my heart.

"Daphne..." I said. "I-."

"Good morning everyone!"

I turned to find Frasier and Dad walking into the living room. When I returned my gaze to Daphne, the look on her face was one of sheer panic. I gave her what I hoped and prayed was a smile that told her everything would be all right.

"Hey Frasier. Hey Dad!" I said.

"What are you doing here so early, Niles? And more importantly how did you get in here?" Frasier asked.

I reached into my pocket. "Oh, spare key." I said showing him the shiny key he'd given me for emergencies.

"Niles, how many times do I have to tell you? Just call first!" Frasier said.

"Ah, leave him alone, Fras." Martin said. "Hey Niles, you staying for breakfast?"

"Oh, that sounds great." I said, stealing a glance at Daphne who was hurrying like mad to prepare the meal. It seems that my unexpected presence in the kitchen caused her to forget what she'd been doing.

Quickly she handed me a mug. "Here's your coffee, Dr. Crane."

"Thank you Daphne. Do you need some help with anything?"

"No, I can manage quite well, thank you." She said, bringing the other cups and handing them to Frasier and Dad.

I rose to help her but was stopped by my brother's glare. "Niles, if she says she doesn't need any help, then she doesn't need any help, okay?"

Feeling defeated, I sat down.

"Here we are! French toast and eggs for everyone." Daphne said, bringing the plates of food to the table.

"Oh my God, would you look at this?" Dad said in a disgusted voice.

"What's that, Dad?" I asked, feigning interest.

"The Seahawks traded Williams! I can't believe it! They'll never find another player as good as he was! Well, that's just great! Now the season's ruined!"

"And to think that they could have gone to the World Series!" I said, wondering why Dad rolled his eyes.

We ate our meal in silence, and I have to admit that Daphne's cooking was far from the best I'd ever eaten. But I didn't dare show my dissatisfaction.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, breakfast was over.

"Thank you Daphne. That was delicious." Frasier said, rising from his chair.

"You're welcome Dr. Crane, but all I did was pour your oatmeal into your bowl and add some hot water." Daphne explained.

"And you did it brilliantly." Frasier said with a smile.

"Well, I'm done." Dad said. "I'm headin' over to Duke's."

"Now?" Frasier asked.

"Oh sure! He says he wants to show me his new fishing tackle collection. Says its great!"

Again Frasier rolled his eyes. "Sounds great, Dad. I better get going myself. I have a busy day ahead of me. Lots of meetings at the studio before I even go on the air."

"Well I'm off." Dad said. "See you later, Niles."

"Bye, Dad."

"Come on, Niles. I'll walk you out." Frasier said.

I glanced at the beautiful woman beside me. "Actually Dad, I think I'm going to stay here and keep Daphne company. I'm sure she doesn't want to clean the breakfast dishes all by herself."

As expected, Frasier glared at me. "Niles? What are you doing?"

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Must everything I do be construed as a problem? I'm merely keeping Daphne company. We are friends, you know."

"Very well." Frasier said, echoing my sigh.

"Well, Niles I just don't think it's such a good idea." Frasier said.

"It's a great idea! Now come on and let's go!" Dad said, pulling Frasier out the door.

I'd never been more grateful to my father than at that moment.


	21. Chapter 21

As much as I loved the idea that Niles and I were alone, I couldn't help feeling a bit nervous.

"Here you are, Daphne." He said, bringing me the breakfast dishes.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. But you really don't have to stay here. I'm sure you have better things to do, like see patients."

"Actually I don't have any patients until later this afternoon. But I can see that you're a bit uneasy about this. Do you... want me to leave?"

The hesitant way he asked made my heart ache.

"No." I said. I want you to stay with me forever. I added silently.

When the dishes were done, Niles and I cleaned up the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for helping me, Dr. Crane." I said.

"It was my pleasure, Daphne." He replied.

I felt like melting. He was such a gentleman; and so handsome. I could hardly keep my eyes off of him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

I swallowed hard. "No, why?"

"You seem awfully quiet."

"Oh, well... I just..."

We stared at each other, and began moving closer and closer until our mouths were just inches apart. Niles was just a bit shorter than me and before I could stop myself, I leaned over and-.

"Daphne, can I tell you something?"

Startled, I stepped back. "Yes, of course."

I saw him swallow hard and when he reached over and brushed the hair from me face, I gasped lightly.

"Daphne Moon, You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life and I worship you. Since I met you, sunshine has filled my darkest days and my heart is filled with more love than I ever thought was possible."

At the familiar words, my mouth began to tremble and I found it hard to breathe.

"Wh-what?"

When he sighed, somewhat irritably, I was afraid I'd hurt his feelings.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life and-."

I put my fingers to his soft lips to silence him. "No, I mean... where did you hear that?"

"Oh... From this."

I watched as he reached behind his back and handed me a paperback book. I didn't even have to read the title to know what book it was. One glance at the cover told me all I needed to know.

My hand flew to me trembling mouth. "Oh my God..."

With shaking hands, I glanced at the title and sure enough, I was right.

Love's Magical Journey.

"I-I don't understand." I said. I've read this book hundreds of times; memorized every word. But how-."

"I read it." Niles said.

"What?"

"I wanted to read something I could share with you."

"You read a romance novel? For me?"

"I just want to make you happy." Niles said. You see, Daphne. I'm in love with you. And I don't care what Dad or Frasier or even Maris say about it."

Trying not to smile, I shook my head. "I'm sorry but it's too late."

The sadness in his eyes almost made me cry.

"Oh. Well... Then I guess I'll be going."

"No, Dr. Crane wait. I wasn't finished."

He gave a small smile then. "I'm sorry Daphne. What were you going to say?"

"You see, it's too late for you to want to make me happy, Dr. Crane. Because I already am."

He reached out and touched my cheek.

"There's something else I wanted have to say."

"What's that, Daphne?"

"I love you too, Niles Crane."

We leaned toward each other and kissed for the first time. When the kiss ended I have to admit I was a bit surprised. It was nothing at all like Prince Marco and Princess Alexa's fairy tale kiss.

This kiss was a million times better... And so were all the ones that followed.

THE END


End file.
